


A Cup of Tea

by Seseorang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seseorang/pseuds/Seseorang
Summary: After the disastrous Dead Heat Summer Race, perhaps a cup of tea, cookies, and a conversation partner can make Ishtar feel better.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Ishtar | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: One Day in Chaldea





	A Cup of Tea

Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON

* * *

The cafeteria in Chaldea was usually lively, especially with the presence of various Servants with a rather enormous appetite, rendering challenges of varied difficulties for those in charge of the kitchen. However, that day, Master brought those particular Servants on a mission, thus leaving the cafeteria relatively peaceful.

Only one Servant was present, resting her head on the sparkly clean table. Ishtar heaved a deep, long sigh, as if she had just faced the greatest problem in her life—well, she probably had, and that was saying a lot, considering how long she had lived.

The grand plan that was Dead Heat Summer Race she had carefully devised, without spoiling anything to anyone, had ended in a complete disaster. Not only she failed to retrieve Humbaba and her divine powers, she was also humiliated in front of the whole Chaldea—no thanks to that Goldie and his stupid stone tablet.

Ishtar sighed again. She should've known that Master was more than capable to keep the Servants in place. She might be a goddess, but she was a Servant as well—and a Servant obeyed their Master. Not to mention there was a horde of other Servants backing Master up, Ishtar had to admit that she miscalculated greatly.

Good thing the cafeteria was empty right now. She wouldn't stand curious or mocking stares from other Servants. She'd retreat to a quieter place, but the empty cafeteria meant more chance to snack without being bothered, so Ishtar would prefer to wallow in her misery in a close proximity with food. Having been close to Master had her grow fond of food after all, despite not needing it.

Ishtar closed her eyes, and just as another sigh almost left her lips, she felt a presence from the kitchen. Ishtar quickly rose from her seat, not wanting anyone to see her in this miserably time, but a deep voice called out to her. "Leaving so soon?"

Her red eyes met a pair of warm grey ones, but what caught her attention was the nice fragrant filling the air.

Emiya approached Ishtar, holding a tray with a cup of hot tea and cookies. "Would you like some tea?"

Ishtar was staring at Emiya, from head to toe, clearly unsure of his intentions.

"I don't put weird things in my tea, don't worry." Emiya assured her, which earned a frown.

"And what makes you think I am willing to have a tea time with you?" Ishtar grumbled. It wasn't like she disliked Emiya, or was actually suspicious of him, it just felt…weird.

"I'm merely concerned of you." Emiya replied, "You look like you're in a need of a good cup of tea. You know, to help you relax."

Ishtar didn't answer yet, so Emiya continued. "If you'd like, I'll just leave this here and go back to the kitchen."

Emiya strode, carefully placing the tray in front of Ishtar, and as he turned to get back to the kitchen, the Goddess tugged on his sleeve. "No—just, stay here. It's…okay."

The taller Archer almost smiled when Ishtar hastily continued, "It's not like I'm in the need of your company or anything, though! I'm being generous, you know, granting you the honour of being in my company!"

Ishtar sat down, shortly followed by Emiya, who was sitting across her. She lifted the cup, inhaling the sweet scent of the tea. Somehow this alone brought a tiny smile on her lips, for reasons she couldn't quite name. Ishtar took a sip and immediately her eyes lightened up. "This is really good!"

Without wasting another second, Ishtar took a bite on the cookies, and her face brightened even more, if it was possible. She finished her cookies and tea some time later, and without realizing it, Emiya had a rather cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm glad my humble hands could produce something to match a Goddess' palate." His face showed a clear satisfaction, and Ishtar quickly realized how out of character—in her opinion, anyway—she had been acting.

"Yes, it is indeed quite unexpected of you, Archer." Ishtar cleared her throat. Emiya blinked, not expecting that nickname coming out from Ishtar. "However, it is far from proper refreshments expected for a Goddess. You still need a long way to go."

Emiya suppressed another laugh, choosing not to remind her of how bright her face was when she first sipped the tea. "I do appreciate your insight, Goddess Ishtar."

Ishtar was staring at the empty cup and plate, relieving the taste she'd had earlier. Honestly speaking, the tea and cookies Emiya prepared were magnificent. Even though as a Goddess—and Servant—Ishtar had no need for food, she found it nice to have something so delicious once in a while. Not that she'd let anyone know, though.

"Are you feeling better now?"

The Goddess blinked, snapping out of her reverie. "What?"

"I told you, you looked like you were in a need to relax. You seemed tense, so I'm asking, are you feeling better now?"

Emiya's question was quite unexpected. Ishtar thought that Emiya's earlier inquiry was aimed to be polite, rather than voicing out an actual concern. That didn't seem to be the case, though. Maybe he had seen how miserable she was, choosing to isolate herself in this empty cafeteria, sighing countless times. It took no rocket scientist to conclude that she was not in her best condition.

"I'm no less than perfect as always, thank you." Ishtar replied.

"Right." Emiya's fist covered his mouth, not letting Ishtar to see he was chuckling. To no avail, of course.

"I don't see anything hilarious here, Archer."

"No, there is indeed nothing hilarious here." Emiya leaned in closer, hovering over the table, "I'm just glad you seem to be feeling better. The whole Chaldea knows about the race, in case you weren't aware. Not to mention I spend most of my time in the cafeteria, where all the rumors and talks spread. I don't mean to eavesdrop on anyone, but it's hard to ignore when they speak really loud it's almost enough for those in the control room to hear it."

"While it is mostly your fault," Ishtar clicked her tongue at his statement, "I thought it may not be good for you to wallow in your miserable state too much."

Unexpectedly, Emiya pat Ishtar's head softly, "At least my tea and cookies do you something good, no?"

Ishtar was dumbfounded for various reasons. She wouldn't expect Emiya to care—maybe noticed, but to actually care?—or for him to act on it. Serving tea and cookies might be a simple gesture, but the fact that he even bothered to do so confused her in a way she wasn't familiar with.

Second, it was his hand. His warm hand. Ishtar was sure she hadn't interacted with Emiya, especially in such an intimate manner, but somehow his hand felt familiar and, weirdly enough, comforting. She should be angry, having her private space invaded, but it surely didn't feel like that.

"S—stop that!" Ishtar grabbed Emiya's wrist, the latter quickly pulled his hand back as she released it. "How insolent of you to touch a Goddess like that, Archer!"

Emiya sighed, although still not without a smile. "I apologize, Goddess Ishtar. I mean no harm."

Ishtar avoided Emiya's eyes, with him noticing a faint hint of pink on her cheeks. "If you are finished with your refreshments, I will take the empty cup and plate back to the kitchen."

"Suit yourself."

No words exchanged between the two Archers as Emiya took the empty cup and plate, with Ishtar still not facing him. He knew she couldn't help it.

She has always been like that. It is her trait, one that distinguishes her from others.

As Emiya strode towards the kitchen, Ishtar's low voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you for your concern, Archer."

That brought a rather big grin to his lips.

"Anytime, _Ri—_" he stopped, but before Ishtar could respond, Emiya quickly corrected himself. "Anytime, Ishtar."

He turned to face Ishtar again—who was still avoiding eye contact with him, "You are always welcome in this cafeteria, Ishtar. I'll prepare you a nice cup of tea."

The Goddess, although still reluctant in her movements, was now facing Emiya. "You'd better prepare the tea that matches a Goddess' divine palate, Archer."

"I intend to do that." He nodded, then turning his head. "Oh, Ishtar?"

"What is it?"

"It feels weird to hear a fellow Archer calling me 'Archer', you know. You can just call me Emiya."

By the time Emiya said that, Ishtar had just realized that she had indeed been referring to him by his class instead of his name, despite her being an Archer herself, or that there were many other Archers in Chaldea.

"Ah right…" She mumbled, "It just felt…natural, to call you like that. But we've got to avoid any confusion, right? So, uhm…Emiya…kun?"

Ishtar wasn't sure if Emiya's body really tensed or if it was just her eyes playing tricks. "Ehm, you can leave the honorific behind."

For a reason she wasn't sure of, Ishtar didn't feel right addressing Emiya without honorific, but she complied anyway. "Alright then. Emiya."

"That's more like it." Emiya said one last time before disappearing into the kitchen. Ishtar's stare lingered longer, contemplating on what just happened. A small smile was formed on her lips.

Ishtar now had a routine to look forward too.

* * *

"Hello. How is the cafeteria these days, Boudica?"

"Oh hello, Master!" The Queen of Britain welcomed her Master happily. "Nothing much. Just Arturia and her wonderful appetite, as always. To compete, there are also Sir Gawain, Eric, Asterios…oh, Master! I have something to report!"

"What is it?"

Boudica leaned in, whispering to her Master's ear. "Ishtar has been visiting the cafeteria frequently, and every single time she does that, Emiya always appears with tea and cookies. Then they just…talk. I don't know what they're talking about, but they seem comfortable with each other."

"I see…" Master nodded. "Anything else unusual here?"

"Aside from Ishtar's frequent visit, nothing." Boudica then noticed something. "Oh, speak of the devil, there she is, Master."

True to Boudica's report, as soon as Ishtar was on her seat, Emiya brought her tea and cookies, and they both just seemed to ignore everyone and everything around them, acting like they were the only ones in the world.

"That's cute, right, Master?"

Master grinned widely, "Cute indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Emiya, invading someone's private space isn't something admirable. Ishtar can kick you to the oblivion if she wishes to.
> 
> I like to think that being a Counter Guardian and not a proper Heroic Spirit, Emiya retains his memories of previous summonings...which means...Rin...please let me dream...
> 
> I also like to think that Master, especially if it's Gudako, is a little sly matchmaker for their Servants lmao bye let me dream!


End file.
